The Cancelation
by elizabeth567
Summary: There is a new show at Condor Studios and in return, one of the old shows must be canceled. Will friends turn against each other? Will enemy’s band together to save there shows? Longer summary inside.
1. Spy Proof

**Ok, I know I have alot of stories going on right now, but I just had to start this story. Enjoy!!!**

**Summary: ****There is a new show at Condor Studios and in return one of the old shows must be canceled. The new show just happens to be staring by James Conroy who is out to get his revenge. Will friends turn against each other? Will enemy's band together to save there shows? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

SPOV

"James Conroy!" we all yelled at the same time. Our fists were clenched and we all leaned in to make sure we heard him right.

"Yes, James Conroy," Marshal repeated to us. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean the jerk that broke Sonny's heart?" Chad yelled, who just happened to be in the room when Marshal gave us the "Big news", more like "Bad news." The room grew silent and Chad looked around nervously. I raised my eyebrows. "And the jerk that stole my phone."

"But he gave it back," Grady said. Chad glared at him and the room went quiet again, before bickering started.

"This is your fault!" Nico yelled at Chad.

"Oh, is it really?" Chad said taking a step towards Nico. We were suddenly in each other's faces yelling out random things.

"Hey! Hey!" Marshal yelled holding his arms up pushing us apart. "This is not the time to be arguing… it's not that bad." We all raised our eyebrows at him.

"Our shows are being canceled. This is _very_ bad!" I yelled.

"Now Sonny, our shows aren't being canceled." He paused for a second. "One of the shows _might _be canceled."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chad yelled throwing his hands up. "Let me get this straight!" He started to pace back and forth. "There is a new drama/comedy show coming to Condor studios, that is staring James Conroy." Marshal reluctantly nodded. "And, in return one of our shows has to be canceled." Marshal nodded again.

"But which show?" I asked.

"They haven't decided yet," Marshal admitted. "But the new show is called _Spy Proof._" Marshal did a weird ninja move. "I read the script and it looks great!" We all glared at him. "Did someone just call me from the hallway?" He rushed out the door.

"I _hate_ James!" As if on cue, James was leaning on the door frame.

"Did someone say my name?" James asked with a smile on his face.

"What do you want James?" I crossed my arms.

"Well I just wanted to say that if we were going to be set buddies, we might as well be friends." He looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course." James reached for one of my hands, but Zora knocked him out of the way.

"Back away slowly pretty boy and no one gets hurt," she said standing on her tip toes and glaring at him.

"Yeah," Chad said taking a step forward and crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" the rest yelled and crossed their arms.

"Whoa!" James yelled and held his hands up. "I just wanted to make peace." He smiled at me and took a step backwards. "But I guess now… its war." Thunder suddenly boomed from outside the window and lightning flashed. He turned around and walked away.

"It's like _Mackenzie falls _all over again!" Grady yelled dropping to his knees and clenching his fists. "Whhhhhhhhhy!" We all raised are eyebrows at him and he got up and brushed himself off.

"Why does Condor studios have to be _such_ a great studio?" Chad asked.

"Chad, you are a genius!" I yelled.

"I know." He smiled of into the distance and then looked at me. "Why am I a genius exactly?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because what if Condor studios wasn't such a great studio?" They all crowded around me.

"I'm listening," Nico said rubbing his chin.

"What if it was the _worst_ studio ever?"

"But he already has guest stared here, he knows what its like," Grady said.

"He knows what being a _guest_ star is like. He has no idea what it's like to be a _star_." Smiles spread across everyone's faces.


	2. Good Word

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

SPOV

We snuck onto the _Spy Proof_ set. Tawni, Portlyn and I wore black wigs that were tied into buns and aprons. Thanks to Tawni the aprons were bright pink. We brought Portlyn for her "Makeup Expertise". "Come on," I hissed behind me. The other two were lagging behind.

"I think I broke a nail!" Tawni shrieked looking down at her nails.

"Me too!" Portlyn yelled matching Tawni's shrieked. I grabbed them by their wrists and dragged them to the makeup station. I saw a girl about our age. She turned around and looked at us holding a makeup bush in her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Were from the makeup department!" Tawni explained.

"Yeah, were here to let you know it's time for your break," I said. She looked at us for a minute and the smiled.

"Okay, just be careful. James Conroy is here," she said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh, we know," I said and smiled. We watched her walk out of the room and then walked over to the chair with the **James Conroy **on it. "Supplies!" I held out my hand and Tawni handed me her _makeup bag_. It was more like a suitcase. My hand quickly fell to the floor. I picked it up with both hands. "What's in here, bricks?"

"Humph, I didn't know having too much makeup was a crime," Tawni said flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes and set the bag on the table, holding my hands out for a second to make sure it wasn't going to fall. I saw James coming over.

"He's coming!" We both stood there with our hands behind our back.

"Ello Mr. Conroy, we are makeup experts from, uh, New York," Tawni said with an Australian accent. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Makeup experts from New York, with an Australian accent?" James asked with a smirk.

"She grew up in Australia and never lost her accent," I explained. He shrugged and sat down in his chair.

"Now, just a light dusting, we don't want to cover up my flawless skin." I rolled my eyes and then pretended to examine his faced.

"Oh my gosh is that a zit?" I asked.

"Where?" He quickly turned towards the mirror, but I spun his chair around, so he couldn't see his reflection.

"Um, right there." I pointed to his cheek and quickly waved my other hand to Tawni and she threw me a container with white powder. "This is eh, cleansing powder. It will match your skin, once we put it on."

"Fine! Just cover it up!" He leaned back in the chair.

"Now close those pretty brown eyes of yours, we surly wouldn't want to get any of this powder in them." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Enjoy some complementary music." Portlyn threw me my IPod and I put the ear buds in his ears and turned the volume up to about the loudest setting. He seemed unfazed. I stepped back and motioned for Tawni and Portlyn to begin. They crowded around James and put every makeup product in the bag onto his face. When they stepped back, they smiled at me. I walked over and examined their work. I smirked and a giggle escaped from my lips. He looked like a china doll… well if china dolls had on as much makeup on as him. I took the ear buds out of his ears. "Ok, you're all done Mr. Conroy." He opened his eyes and smile. The bright red lipstick on his lips shimmered in the light. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Is the pimple covered?" I smiled.

"It certainly is, now come with me to you karate instructors." I pulled on his wrist and dragged him out of the chair and over to Nico and Grady. There were both wearing brown wigs and karate uniforms.

"Karate instructors?"

"Why yes, what spy show doesn't have karate moves in it." Nico and Grady stood there with their fingers crossed and glared at him. I whispered. "Bow."

"Oh, yeah I knew that." He bowed and Nico and Grady stepped forward. I backed up and Tawni and Portlyn came over by me.

"Now James Conroy, we must first make sure you are wearing the proper attire for karate," Grady said in a deep voice. He motioned to Nico and he walked up to James and handed him a black skirt.

"This is a hakama, all great Samari fighters wear it," Nico said in a deep voice. James put it on and examined it.

"This looks like a black skirt," he said. Nico held is hand up.

"Do _not._ Question. The hakama!" Nico stepped backwards. Grady walked over to James and put a black wig on his head.

"This is a helmet that all karate worriers wear." James reached up and touched the wig.

"This feels like a wig," James said.

"Do _not._ Question. The helmet!" James backed up and I quickly walked over to him and gabbed his wrist. I dragged him over to the set.

"Uh hey, look it's time for filming." He gave me a confused look.

"But I didn't learn any karate," he said.

"It's the first episode. There won't be a lot of karate, trust me." I let go of his wrist when we were in the center on the set and walked over to Zora. She wore a director's hat, glasses and held a microphone in her hand.

"Places people!" she yelled into the microphone. I looked around the rest of the set. The only other person I saw was Chad. He wore and light brown wig and a mustache. He was behind the camera and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Zora. She smiled at me.

"I just told them all they won a trip to Hawaii," she explained and shrugged like it was no big deal. She looked over at James. "Ok, now in this seen you are about to be attacked by Ninjas and you start spinning in a circle and hop on one leg."

"That wasn't in the script," James said.

"Uh, it's new, we added it today."

"But-"

"Are you arguing with your director?" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He sighed and started jumping on one leg and spinning in a circle.

"We didn't win a trip to Hawaii!" a voice boomed behind us. We turned around and saw a group of people standing there. Someone stood in the front, which I assumed was the director.

"Cut!" My cast, Chad and Portlyn quickly scurried towards the doors.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from behind us. We slowly turned around. James stood there with a smirk on his face. He held the wig in his hand. "I know what you're doing."

"You have no idea." Zora walked towards him, but I held her back. James ignored her.

"You're trying to make Condor Studio's seem like the worst studio ever." I crossed my arms.

"Psh, that's not what we were trying to do at all," I said.

"Don't act like I don't know that one of your shows is getting canceled." He flashed me a smile. "And I also know that if one of you went on a _date_ with me, I could put in a good word for your show."

"Ok!" Portlyn said from the back of the group. We all turned around to stare at her. She looked at the floor. I turned back to look at James.

"Sonny?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Chad put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sonny will never make that mistake again!" he yelled at James.

"Yeah," everyone else yelled.

"Yeah," I said halfheartedly. He still smiled at me.

"Well if you change your mind." James dug around in his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Here's my card." He handed it to me and walked away.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" Chad asked still hyper from all the yelling.

"Can you take your arm off of me?"

"Sure." He took his arm off of me and headed towards the door. Portlyn and the rest of my cast followed. I looked down at the business card. _If one of you went on a date with me I could put in a good word for your show._ James's words echoed in my head. I sighed, shoved the card in my pocket, turned around and followed my cast out the door.


End file.
